Hell is For Children
by nicole813711
Summary: Artemis is a witch with enormous power who lives in District 2 of Panem. She knows her fate is to constantly be the warrior in both the war against Voldemort and as President Snow's personal warrior. What happens when her name is called at the Reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games? Can she win and change her fate? Title inspired by the Pat Benatar song 'Hell is For Children'.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own original characters. Do not copy any original ideas or changes I have made to the otherwise normal flow of the story.**

**Soundtrack: "Hell is For Children" Pat Benatar (Theme)**

My name is Artemis Luna Silverstone, and if I were to speak plainly: my life is fucked up. It's the simplest way to describe it as there is just so much that's happening.

This is my story. What you see here will detail all the major events that classify as bat-shit crazy. To truly understand my troubles, I suppose I should give you the history of the world. My world, your world, our world: how Panem formed and the wars against Voldemort.

See, a long time ago, nearly a hundred years ago, there were two best friends attending Hogwarts. Both grew up in rather messed up families, and both came to reside in Godric's Hollow. This, my friends, marked the beginning of a friendship between these two young lads. This is also where our story begins.

These two boys were Coriolanus Snow and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. To make life a lot simpler, I'll just refer to them as Snow and Dumbledore.

Anyway, Snow and Dumbledore were the best of friends and the day they turned eleven was the day their lives changed, moving onto the next phase of their life. Together, they took that step into their new magical lives: they attended Hogwarts.

And so, on September 1st of 1892, the pair travelled to Hogwarts, eager to learn magic and meet new people. Once there, they were both sorted into their houses: Dumbledore to Gryffindor, House of the Brave, and Snow to Slytherin, home of the cunning and ambitious.

As they grew, they had both met a boy named Gellert Grindelwald who had visited his great-aunt during their seventh and final year of Hogwarts. The trio had enjoyed each other's company and their plans for the Greater Good and Deathly Hallows. The day Dumbledore's sister had died, when the trio and Dumbledore's brother had fought, had marked the day the trio would split. Grindelwald returned to live with his parents, attending Durmstrang for his final year, leaving Dumbledore and Snow to drift apart. Perhaps, just perhaps, if that day hadn't happened, then North America and the United States would have survived. Perhaps, countless children and victors would have survived, souls, lives, and innocence intact.

After graduating Hogwarts, Snow fled the country, eager to get away from the memories, and to pursue the Greater Good in a place more accepting than Britain: North America. There, he found a great many supporters and they waged war against the countless rebels. Those had been known as the Dark Days.

The war was over quickly and soon the Capitol had been created and the thirteen districts. Naught a few years later did the thirteenth district rebel. They were alone in the rebellion, however, and the Capitol crushed them rather quickly. The thirteenth district was obliterated, leaving only the twelve. And it was that year, in 1921, on the first day of Summer, June 21, that the first Hunger Games was held.

My parents were born in the year 1960. They both lived overseas in Britain and they grew up attending Hogwarts. My parents, Apollo Silverstone and Athena Silverstone nee Cassella were rather brave people. My mother, Athena, was a ravenclaw, and my father, Apollo, was a Gryffindor. Both were brave, pure-bloods, and wanted nothing to do with the dark arts or the rising dark wizard, Lord Voldemort.

And so, when they graduated Hogwarts, they took off to the country of Panem. Not much was known of the country but there were rumors of great, proud cities. There were rumors of riches and safe havens. They took the only chance they could see and they fled Britain. If only they knew, how very wrong they were.

In truth, they discovered that Panem wasn't everything it was cracked up to be. They discovered that President Snow was more of a dictator of Panem, and that it was in complete desolation. There were 12 districts, most of them rather poor, with the exception of the career districts that often willingly send tributes. I was rather lucky: they had moved to district two.

District 2 was the masonry district, in charge of creating all sorts of weapons used by the Capitol. It was one of the wealthiest ones and thankfully for me, the most loyal. Growing up, there had often been days I would see people turned to Avox or traitors being beheaded in the square for speaking out against the Capitol. It was also a career district.

When I was young, we would have a special designated class called Survival 101. The class taught us everything we would need to know for both the Hunger Games and, like most of our district, becoming Capitol soldiers. We were taught to work with all sorts of weapons, taught to hunt, and to climb. We built up our speed, stamina, strength, focus, and skill with weapons.

At the age of 11, most of us were ready made soldiers. Most could hold off several people and quite easily kill a fully grown man. In fact, there were often deadly 'accidents' in survival 101. Only the toughest survived. I was one of those such people. And, at the age of 18, the best male and female would volunteer as tribute, regardless of who was called.

It was also then, at age of 11, that I received my Hogwarts letter. My parents were fearful, unsure if I should risk it. That same day, a letter came from the Capitol, an answer to our questions.

This is, perhaps, the biggest reason I am glad that my parents moved to district 2. Of all the districts, 2 was the most loyal of them to the Capitol. And as such, President Snow had sent me written permission to attend Hogwarts, as long as I returned each year for the reaping and games.

President Snow had, apparently, kept magic a secret in Panem. The few that believed and could wield magic were molded into soldiers and sent to Hogwarts. When they finished their schooling, there was a special place in his council for them. It was the fate I was resigned to, but at least I would be able to learn magic. I only hoped I could find a way to escape my fate and do something else than work for that dreaded council.

I waited for the reaping to finish that first summer. I was too young to be entered but it was mandatory attendance. I needed to make a public appearance. Even if i were of reaping age, it was merely formality since President Snow wouldn't send a ready-made, loyal, useful, magical soldier into the arena. The chance that they would die, though slim, wasn't one he would wish to take. He was, after all, a power hungry mongrel. Such magical soldiers were the best way to keep people in line.

And so, after the conclusion of 68th Hunger Games, in which the female tribute from our district had won, I had taken off to Britain: off to Hogwarts. I was eager to learn and ready to add magic to my wildly growing repertoire of skills. I was eager to show my abilities and magical skills. I was eager to show off the spells I had already learned, since I was a fast learner, and my ability of being Omnitongue, or being able to speak many different languages, both animal and human. Sadly, I still couldn't quite master parseltongue, the snake language. The sounds were just too foreign in my mouth.

I had taken the train out of Kings Cross like so many had before. On the train I had met several people, six of which would become friends, others housemates, and one an enemy.

Before long, we were lined up in the Great Hall, being sorted. I was sorted into Slytherin. At first, I was surprised, but looking back now, I really shouldn't have been. I do have ambitious goals of bringing down the Capitol, after all. There I had met sever influential people such as Professor Snape. He recognized as being caught in war right off. From there my relationship with both Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore only grew. In fact, it was from Dumbledore that I learned the true story of President Snow.

First year had passed in a blur. I had been a quick one and had caught on quickly enough. I soon found myself top of my class. I had discovered I had quite a knack for Potions, Herbology, Defense, and Transfiguration. I was even a rather adept healer. They were good skills to have. I would need them in life.

That summer I turned twelve and returned home to Panem. Many of the other children were jealous. They had heard I was going to a foreign boarding school for special training. It made me the object of many glares. I had many ask me of my travels and I spun a rather glorious sounding story of a great weaponry and fighting class I was taking. It was what all the district wanted to hear.

My parents were extremely pleased with my grades, and very interested in my talents. President Snow, likewise, was extremely interested indeed. He wanted to know nearly every detail of my skills, education, and placement at Hogwarts.

When I had first returned, a Capitol letter sent from President Snow himself awaited me. I detested him and almost flat out refused to respond. The only thing stopping me were the rather dangerous looking Peace Keepers. I couldn't sentence my parents to death. I had to play along. And so, I wrote him a letter back, telling him everything he wanted to hear.

That year was the first year my name was entered in the reaping. I was 12 and my name was only entered once. It was the Games of 69 in which a career from district 4 won it. Immediately following the Games, I fled to he Weasley's. Fred and George were two of my three best friends. I couldn't stay in Panem any longer and so I waited out the summer with them.

The second year of Hogwarts passed in a blur. My other best friend, Sylvia and I, had both made the Slytherin Quidditch team. I was a keeper and she, a chaser. We had also made friends with a rather large chaser boy, Marcus Flint, who was two years ahead of us. On top of Quidditch, pranks, and new friends, I had remained top of my class, working hard. It was also the year I discovered the Animagus potion an charm. It was then I decided I would put every fiber of my being into becoming one. In order to accomplish this feat, I focused even more on my studies and Quidditch. Slytherin won the house cup again that year.

That summer was the same as the prior. It passed with me telling Snow my achievements. It passed with another tournament, another 23 kids dying, and me spending the summer at the Weasleys.

My third year, however, was more entertaining than the prior years. It was the year that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, came to Hogwarts. To my relief, he was sorted into Gryffindor.

Though I love being a Slytherin, it was a rough crowd for muggleborns. And, since most of the Slytherins' parents were Death Eaters, a rough crowd for the Bou-Who-Lived.

That year, I continued to excel in my studies and work. It was also a year that greatly changed my life. After the first Gryffindor v. Slytherin match, in which Harry nearly fell, I was called upon by Professor Dumbledore.

When I had gone to meet with him, Professors McGonagall and Snape were also there. They told me of their, suspected, happenings with Quirrel. Since I had kept in contact with them, they knew I was trustworthy. I had already told them before I would fight for the magical world to keep Voldemort from taking over. Harry was in danger, and they wanted me to be his protector. I agreed.

I steadily became friends with Harry, earning his trust. I also started private lessons with all three professors. They continued to train me in my skills with weapons but also in magical dueling and occlumency. I was a force to be reckoned with. I had also, finally, in a lesson with Professor McGonagall, managed my Animagus transformation. My form was a black panther, and only the three professors knew. Not even Sylvia, Fred, or George knew.

The following summers and school years passed much in the same manner. I returned home, told President Snow half truths, watches innocents died, and went to school. I continued to protect Harry and saved him from several sticky situations. In fourth year, I had one down to the chamber with him. I had managed to break in and I helped him destroy the diary and carry Ginny, who was like my younger sister, to safety. In fifth year, I had helped protect him from the werewolf, turning into my Animagus and running Lupin off into the forest. There, I had seen another pair of Harry and Hermione. I never told a soul that I saw the pair using the Time Turner and purposely drove the werewolf in a different direction. Last year, sixth year, had been perhaps the most interesting.

Harry had been mysteriously entered into the Triwizard tournament, and I was tasked with helping him out. I had attended the Yule Ball with Cedric, and Cho had attended with Harry. I never particularly liked Cedric but it was one of the only ways to keep an eye on Harry.

At the end of the year, on the day of the third task, I had discovered it to be a trap. Outraged, I had disregarded the rules and rushed into the maze. I had managed to find Harry before he and Cedric touched the cup. Sadly, a mishap with a spider ended in Harry and I falling back on it. Voldemort having risen, I had managed to hide away. They never saw me and Harry couldn't tell where I was. I secretly hid, helping Harry by casting random spells at Death Eaters and spells of protection on him. After Harry was safely gone, I apparated back to Honeyduke's in Hogsmeade, and took the passage back to castle

There, I discovered Dumbledore had let Mad-Eye take Harry. I informed him of the trap and fake Moody, and we managed to get there before any real harm could be done. It was also on that day that I took a random jump, or leap of faith.

I discovered Professor Snape was to be a spy in Voldemort's ranks. I had all the training necessary and I had begged both him and Dumbledore to let my spy with him. Dumbledore loved the idea though Snape hated it. Needless to say, we found ourselves on our knees in front of Voldemort that night. Snape had convinced him that he was loyal and I had a new mark.

And so, I returned to Panem for the reaping. And this, my friends, is where things truly begin to get crazy. This is where my life really goes to hell. Because something changed this summer, and I soon found myself thrown unwillingly into Earth's version of hell: the 74th annual Hunger Games. And I realized that Hell truly is for children.

**A/N: Well this is the prologue of my current story inspiration. Hopefully this will be the one I will actually finish! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will be Reaping Day!**

**In addition, I have a soundtrack at the top of each chapter of this story. The soundtrack is just a song that I think goes well with the chapter. It will always be in the following format:**

**Soundtrack: "Song Title" Artist**

**At the top of the page, the song for the prologue is Pat Benatar's Hell is For Children. This is the song I got the inspiration for the title from. It is also the theme song of the story, and there very well might be multiple chapters with this song for the soundtrack.**

**Thanks! Please Review!**


End file.
